Notre autre chance
by Chipuliara
Summary: BIG SPOILER SAISON 2. Parce que je suis dans le déni, et parce que je suis sûre que vous aussi. Will arrive chez Hannibal, arme au poing, mais aucun du sang qui s'écoulera sur le parquet abîmé ne sera le sien... OS ! Mention de slash Hannigram, violence. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis en aucun cas la propriétaire de "Hannibal", bien sûr !

**Paring** : Hannibal / Will

**Note** : Parce que je le suis moi-même, voici un OS Hannigram pour tous les frustrés de l'épisode 13 de la saison 2... x)

**ATTENTION** : Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, _ÉNORME SPOILER FIN DE SAISON 2 !_

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Notre autre chance .**

William avait le cœur battant, le souffle court et le reste trempé jusqu'aux os. La pluie tombait, diluvienne sur le goudron sale. Eviter les barrages, les grandes routes, la police, il ne comptait plus le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour arriver jusque là. La grande demeure d'Hannibal Lecter semblait plus imposante encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Engloutie par l'obscurité d'une nuit aux nuages bas, elle respirait presque à chaque mouvement de lumière, de l'intérieur, de l'extérieur. Sur le perron, un corps suffocant. Will courut jusqu'aux quelques marches de l'entrée, la gorge nouée.

-Alana ?

La silhouette brisée sur les pierres dures, la jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir chuté depuis l'étage. Les débris de verres d'une fenêtre éclatée jonchaient les côtés de son corps meurtri. Les yeux vers la pluie qui tombait sur elle, le visage pâle, elle souffla :

-Jack est à l'intérieur...

Sa voix était enrouée de douleur, Will posa sa veste sur ses vêtements mouillés. Illusion de protection, sentiment étranglant de culpabilité. Elle ne sentirait bientôt plus rien. Avec de la chance, elle s'en sortirait quand même. Il composa le numéro des urgences et entra dans la maison. Il était près de la cuisine déjà, arme au poing, quand il raccrocha avec les urgentistes. Ils seraient là bientôt. Il inspira, expira. Le parquet grinça sous ses pieds. Il s'arrêta.

Silence.

Il fit un pas, puis deux. Une ombre, une silhouette derrière la porte. Il braqua. Quelque chose en lui s'écroula. Fatigue, épuisement, désarroi. La jeune fille pleurait et il fit trois pas rapides pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, expira très fort.

-Abigail, murmura-t-il.

Et la seule entente de son prénom le rempli d'un réconfort sans nom. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle refermait des bras faibles autour de lui, douloureuse, il lui prit l'envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Il caressait ses cheveux comme s'il avait pensé ne plus jamais la revoir. Peut-être parce que c'était le cas. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais la revoir. Alors il étouffa un sanglot en resserrant sa prise sur la seule fille qu'il aurait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffla-t-il enfin. Où est Hannibal ?

Elle se sépara de son étreinte, elle avait un faible sourire sous ses larmes et elle indiqua en réponse d'un signe de la main qu'il devait se retourner. La main se refermant soudain sur son arme à feu, Will, tendu, tourna lentement sur ses pieds. Son cœur rata un battement. Hannibal, de toute sa hauteur. La chemise, les cheveux ensanglantés. Les mains meurtries, refermées sur un couteau de sa collection. Souillé de sang, lui aussi. Hannibal eut comme un rictus, et Will se sentit faible le temps d'un instant. Un sentiment désagréable au fond de son estomac, les jambes frêles. Il entrouvrit la bouche.

-Vous étiez sensés fuir... Fit-il, tremblant presque.

-On ne pouvait pas partir sans toi.

Hannibal fit un pas, puis deux. Un sourire fatigué, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et, doucement, lui prit son arme. Il la posa, avec son couteau, sur le plan de travail près d'eux. Will ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main d'Hannibal se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa joue froide et humide. Il ferma les yeux. La sensation d'un retour en thérapie. Dans un fauteuil, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Loin du temps, en sécurité. Les lèvres d'Hannibal se posèrent sur les siennes avec une délicatesse sans pareille. Tout le poids de sa poitrine se volatilisa soudain, et il passa ses mains dans le dos de l'homme contre lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme à la dernière bouée d'un navire sombrant. Il s'imagina un instant sur ce navire. En pleine tempête, en pleine panique. Et... il se sentait... calme...

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'Hannibal se reculait doucement. Il lui souriait avec tant d'amour que jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir lire un jour dans ses yeux. Puis il se souvint.

-Hannibal, les secours arrivent.

S'il avait su qu'il les reverrait, il ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Il se retourna vers Abigail, qui avait joint ses mains devant elle, comme une enfant perdue. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Plutôt était-ce la culpabilité qu'elle sentait contre ses doigts. La culpabilité d'avoir poussé Alana Bloom depuis la fenêtre du premier étage. Will sourit, rassurant. La culpabilité, ça lui passerait. Ça lui était passé, à lui. Avec une facilité et une vitesse déconcertante.

-Il faut qu'on parte, lui dit-il.

Il effleura son bras de sa main en un geste pour l'inciter à passer devant. Il y avait derrière la grille, dans la rue, une voiture prête à les emmener à l'aéroport le plus proche. Dans l'entrée, Hannibal avait prévu leurs sacs de nécessaire. Will lui fit un signe de tête, tout allait bien se passer. Les yeux tombant vers le sol, il suivit du regard les traînées de sang qui menaient jusqu'au garde-manger. Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis l'ouvrit.

Devant lui, Jack Crawford se battait avec ses dernières minutes de survie. Le regard presque vide déjà, il accrocha sur lui des yeux avides d'aide. Mais Jack vit le couteau entre ses mains, celui que Will avait récupéré sur le plan de travail, et il n'eut pas même le temps d'avoir peur avant que la lame déjà poisseuse ne transperce à nouveau ses chaires, en s'enfonçant droit dans son cœur.

En se relevant, Will accorda à son ami un dernier long regard d'adieu. Quand il releva les yeux, Hannibal, un sac à chaque bout de bras, le regardait avec ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant. Alors il referma la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Hannibal avait eu cette voix qu'il avait lors de leurs séances, sa voix de psychanalyste, et Will esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'analyser. Mais d'un autre côté c'était une question intéressante, et il avait la réponse.

-Libéré.

Il passa près d'Hannibal, lui vola un baiser et alla jusqu'à la porte. Alana avait succombé au passage éclaire de son confrère et Will la regarda un moment.

-Moi aussi, entendit-il à son oreille.

Hannibal repassa devant lui et, se retournant, l'incita à le suivre. La pluie, battante, donnait l'impression à Will qu'il pourrait très bien être lavé de tout ce sang dans la minute. Ça le fit sourire, un peu. Au loin, les sirènes de l'ambulance résonnèrent dans le silence ambiant. Il pressa le pas vers la voiture. Hannibal refermait le coffre, Will se mit au volant. A l'arrière, Abigail s'était allongée, en boule, sur la banquette arrière. Le cœur battant, trempés jusqu'aux os, William et Hannibal échangèrent un regard tendre. Puis Will enclencha le contact. Direction : liberté.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Evidemment, vos avis m'intéressent :)

A très vite !  
Chip.


End file.
